


The Perks of Dating a Kryptonian

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Established Relationship, F/F, Holiday Fic Exchange, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strength, Sweet, Top Kara Danvers, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Nia surprises Kara with something pretty. Turns out, Kara has difficulty controlling her Kryptonian ways when she has something pretty.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	The Perks of Dating a Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InRaosLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRaosLight/gifts).



> This is my gift for InRaosLight for [Super Santa Femslash Exchange](https://supersantafemslash.tumblr.com/)! I took your prompt "Learning to deal with Kryptonian abilities in a relationship" and got kinda dirty with it lol. I hope you like it!

“Babe?” Kara said, brow furrowing above her glasses as she glanced around her seemingly empty apartment.

Nia’s heart, already beating out of sync, thrilled at her voice. She was still so unused to hearing Kara use pet names for her, though she’d begun using them so long ago, some even before they’d gotten together. But even if she’d grown used to her girlfriend calling her sweet nothings, her heart would have still spasmed this time.

Because now, Nia was waiting in Kara’s apartment, wearing just a tiny silk bathrobe the light blue of her suit to cover the lace bodysuit.

Taking a deep breath, she lightly stepped around the corner, bare feet on the cold floor.

As she came into Kara’s view, a rosy flush rose up her chest and over her cheeks, betraying her nerves. The silk skimmed her upper thigh as her foot rose to touch the back of her calf, hand coming to hold her arm. She glanced down, teeth nibbling at her lower lip. With deep brown eyes, she looked up under her long lashes. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kara rasped back, her mouth suddenly very dry. She said nothing else, seemingly unable to. 

“H-how was work?” Nia asked, drawing her foot up and down the back of her calf.

Her question seemed to startle Kara back to life, shaking a laugh free of her chest. “You’re dressed like _that_ and you wanna talk about work?”

The question brought a new flood of pink to Nia’s cheeks and she smiled softly, pleased with the reaction. “I was just wondering.”

Kara laughed softly again, stepping forward. Nia’s mind told her it took far too long, though it took less than seconds. 

She slipped her hands over Nia’s waist, palms sliding smoothly along the fabric. Her gaze danced over Nia’s form, from the knot above her hips, to the part of the robe at her breasts, then up to meet Nia’s own gaze.

“Any special occasion?” she murmured, thumbs brushing over Nia’s hips.

Nia shrugged, struggling to meet Kara’s eyes as she brought her fingers up to the buttons of her cardigan. “I just... felt like surprising you.”

Kara’s smile lit up beautifully, like a beautiful yellow sun. “Have I ever mentioned that I love surprises?”

Nia laughed softly, her fingertips slowly undoing the top button. “Maybe once or twice. Good surprise?”

“ _Very_ ,” Kara said, punctuating the word by grasping the back of Nia’s thighs and lifting her with ease. “Good surprise.”

Nia yipped as she suddenly found herself up in the air, her thighs grasping at Kara’s waist, her hands finding purchase on Kara’s shoulders.

“ _Babe_ ,” she cooed, curling her arms around Kara’s shoulders, relishing the way Kara’s own pet name felt on her tongue. 

Kara’s soft chuckle brushed against her throat, fingers flexing under Nia’s thighs as she moved swiftly forward. 

With a flick of her ankle, Kara kicked the door of the bedroom closed behind her, bending at the waist to lay Nia out on the bed beneath her.

“Let’s see what’s hiding beneath this silk,” Kara said with quiet delight, hand running down Nia’s front. It was amazing how sweet she could sound, when her voice was sending heat to pulse low in Nia’s stomach.

Nia felt like a present, just waiting to be unwrapped.

Kara’s fingers slipped into the bow of the ribbon tied at Nia’s waist, and tugged. The silken tie undid with a fluid motion, the edges of the robe slipping to the side, revealing the lace underneath.

Kara’s eyes widened and then fell heavy, her irises suddenly dark and searching. They traced over the flowery silk that covered and yet revealed so much of Nia’s body, the loops over her breasts, the ribbons that trailed delicately downward, the flowers that bloomed on her stomach. Lastly, Kara’s gaze found the ribboned bow that held the bottom together, on the curve just above Nia’s cunt.

Air slowly hissed past the gap of Kara’s teeth as she inhaled, her eyes locked on the ribbon.

Nia struggled not to squirm under the gaze, her hips trembling as she looked up at Kara.

With the utmost of care, Kara’s hand left Nia’s hip and found the ribbon. Her forefinger and thumb grasped the ribbon’s end and began to pull, going so slow that Nia thought maybe Kara hoped she’d combust from the inside before she was touched.

Kara kept her eyes on the loops that held the lace together, while Nia simply watched her in her ministrations, cheeks blazing under the watchful gaze, so pleased and so shy.

She could feel as the ribbon slid out of the silver loops past her skin, dragging across the tender skin to bring a new rush of heat.

Taking the two edges of the lace, Kara folded it down to reveal Nia’s folds, pink from the rush of heat.

Now, Kara looked up to meet Nia’s watchful eyes and slowly moved her lips between Nia’s legs.

Nia moaned as Kara’s tongue met her folds, slipping deftly between them to dip into her, teasing.

“Kara,” she whispered, her legs parting and trembling.

Kara’s lips smiled against her skin, tongue dragging up over and over, ending in a flick at the end.

Nia arched and rolled her hips, head dipping back and eyes fluttering closed under Kara’s ministrations, Kara’s hands coming up to grasp at her hips. Nia gasped as her hands held her still, unable to even shift as Kara worked at her, bringing her to the edge.

She yelped as Kara circled her tongue over the most sensitive spot, unable to jerk and twist as she tried to with Kara’s strength keeping her in place.

“Kara!” she cried, hands grasping at the sheets.

Kara looked up, eyes far too innocent for a woman with her tongue where it was. She drew back, licking her lips.

“Should I get the strap on?” she asked, a little flash of a smile betraying her true mischievousness.

A tiny, exhausted huff escaped Nia’s lungs and she smiled. “Yes.”

Kara hopped up, grinning as she went to the drawer to retrieve the strap and a little bottle of lube. She moved back between Nia’s legs to undress, taking her time at regular speed, though Nia knew she could be ready so much faster. It only served to make her more desperate, wish for Kara back above her.

Finally, with a flip of her glasses and her milky thighs slipping into the straps of the toy, she was ready, smiling down at Nia. She took the bottle and generously slicked up the toy, gazing down at Nia with a heated look. Then, as Nia gasped, she brought her fingers back between Nia’s legs, slowly entering her.

As Nia lifted her hips, Kara brought a hand to her stomach, pinning her there as she slicked her folds. 

Of course, she had to bring her right to the edge again, all in the name of getting her ready.

Without a word of preparation, Kara grasped Nia up and lifted her further up the bed to move over her. Nia yelped softly as her legs were brought up over Kara’s shoulders, the skin of Kara’s body hot on her own.

One hand going to the headboard to steady herself, Kara took her other hand and grasped the toy, guiding it between Nia’s legs.

Nia groaned as she was filled, the back of her head pushing into the cushions.

Kara’s breath picked up in pace as her hips began to move, her stomach rolling against the back of Nia’s thighs, her other hand coming up to grasp the headboard with the other.

Nia’s soft moans filled the air as her fingers twisted in the sheets, her knuckles turning white as Kara’s thrusts filled her faster, deeper. Her eyes fell closed as she lost herself in the movements, lips open and swollen. She could feel Kara’s heated gaze on her, watching her take everything Kara gave her.

She was nearly there when she suddenly heard a loud _crack!_

Nia’s eyes flew open to see Kara looking shocked above her, staring at the long, jagged fissure in the headboard.

There was a long moment of silence.

Then, Nia started laughing.

First, Kara looked down to her in surprise. Then, a slow smile spread across her features, her hands lowering to the pillows.

“Oh, it’s funny?” Kara said, grinning at her as she rolled her hips again, cutting Nia’s laugh in half as she gasped and giggled.

“Y-yes,” Nia breathed, soft smile punctuated with moans.

Kara parted Nia’s thighs to hold her own hips, bringing her pace back to where it had been with no warning.

Nia gasped and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, moaning against her lips as Kara slid her tongue between Nia’s.

They moved together, the broken headboard rocking in and out of tandem, each piece’s rhythm it’s own.

Nia began to whine as Kara moved faster, her breaths coming more in gasps. As Kara drove her hips close, Nia cried out, fingers pressing into Kara’s shoulder blades. She shuddered as Kara kissed her, their bodies stilling together.

They slowly parted as Nia came down from her high, Kara easing from between her legs. She curled around Nia’s body, fingertips tracing the lace along her torso.

“Sorry about the bed,” Kara said, lips twitching in a small smile though she looked genuinely chagrined. “You just looked so... wow.”

Nia smiled softly, exhaustion running through her muscles. “One of the perks of dating a Kryptonian I guess.”

Kara grinned, and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
